Computing devices may provide users with the ability to interact with processes and data using a variety of input and output devices operatively coupled thereto and/or in communication therewith. For example, a computing device may include a presence-sensitive display that can detect the location of a touch or presence within a predetermined display area displayed at the presence-sensitive display. A user may thus provide input to the computing device by, for example, entering a touch, tap, or contact-less gesture at the presence-sensitive display. The computing device may further present a graphical (or “soft”) keyboard on the presence-sensitive display that permits the user to enter data by selecting, via one or more gestures, one or more keys of the graphical keyboard. To delete one or more characters, the user may touch or tap a backspace key included in the graphical keyboard to indicate that one or more displayed letters should be deleted.